


ice skating

by frolicsomenatures



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: Whitney takes Morty ice skating. He doesn't approve.





	

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this…”

“Shut up and put your skates on!”

Morty sighed and sat down on a bench, kicking his shoes off. Once his skates were on, he gently stepped onto the ice.

Only to fall on his ass a moment later.

Morty _hated_ ice skating. He hated any kind of skating, really. Any sense of balance that he had seemed to disappear when wearing skates, sending him plummeting to the ground. It happened one too many times when he was younger, so he gave up on learning how.

When Morty suggested that they go do something fun, he hadn’t expected Whitney to pick ice skating.

It was an accident waiting to happen.

“Already?”

Morty looked up to see Whitney standing over him, hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

“Shut up.”

She giggled and held out her hand to him. He grabbed onto it, and she helped him to his feet, steadying him.

“Okay. I’m gonna let go. Try not to fall this time.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Morty tightened his grip on her hand, shaking his head.

“You’ll never get the hang of it unless you try.”

“Falling on my ass once was enough, thanks.”

“Fine, ya big baby.”

She grabbed his other hand and began skating backwards, pulling him along with her. Eventually, he let go of one of her hands, allowing her to skate next to him.

Morty thought that he had gotten the hang of it, until he moved too fast and slipped and fell backwards onto the ice, dragging Whitney down with him.

More like on top of him, actually.

“It would be much easier to get up if yo-”

“Are you okay?” Whitney lifted herself up enough that she could see his face, a look of concern on her own.  
“I’m cold, but yes.”

Whitney placed her gloved hands on his face. “Warmer?”  
“I’d be warmer if you would get up.”

“Nah, I think I’m okay right here.”

“Whitney.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

She got off of him carefully, trying not to slip on the ice herself, and helped him up once she was steady on her feet. When Morty had brushed himself off, Whitney smiled up at him.

“Ready to go again?”

“I have a better idea.”

“Yeees?”

Morty pulled her closer to him and placed his arms around her. “We go back home, where it’s _warm_ , and take a nap.”

“Hmm.” She thought for a moment, playing with the end of his scarf. “Hot chocolate first?”

“If you want.”

“Okay!”

The rest of the evening was filled with hot chocolate and sleeping and maybe a few stolen kisses here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha screw actual endings who needs those


End file.
